Practice
by RainyWays
Summary: Anna has been learning fencing from a visiting master. Elsa has missed her with all the time she is spending practicing. Elsa decides to make a little time together and give Anna a treat. This is 100% smut! Thanks to Patronustrip for the picture that inspired this!


The sounds of Anna's practice skittered into the hallway as Elsa cracked open a door to the impromptu fencing hall. Metal struck metal with staccato clacks, under which soft leather fencing shoes swished against the varnished wood of the floor. Between bouts Anna's heavy breathing made her exertion clear, while her tutor's crisp directions betrayed not one hint that he found this taxing in the slightest. The renowned duelist had been an early birthday present to Anna, having been invited by Elsa to stay at the castle in exchange for tutoring her sister in swordplay over the summer. As expected Anna had taken to it like a reindeer to snow, spending her allotted time learning the craft in addition to as much extra as she could beg out of the swordsman.

Today's session was running even longer than normal, as he was soon planning to return south to Corona before winter storms began. Even so the disappointment was plain in Anna's voice when her mentor at last called an end to the day's work. Elsa had known that he would be leaving around now given that he was invited to attend a farewell party, put on by one of the several young noblewomen who had come to fancy him in his short time here. If the whispers were to be believed he had found a warm welcome indeed in his time in Arendelle, beyond even that of the usual royal hospitality.

Anna was left alone in the room as the teacher strode out, bowing to Elsa when he passed. She waved him on his way, quietly wishing him a good night with a knowing grin. His matching smile confirmed the rumors, telling Elsa that she might need to be prepared for a set or two of angry noble parents in nine months. A small problem at the worst, and not one that she needed to concern herself with yet. For now her attention was much better spent on the redhead, who was left gulping down water from a pitcher left by a servant on a small table against the far wall. She was so preoccupied that Elsa was able to sneak across the room to catch her unawares, slipping her arms around her sister from behind, nuzzling up against hair damp with sweat.

"You're all sticky. You had fun today, then?" Anna smiled and leaned into the embrace, turning her head to plant a kiss on Elsa's cheek. She was still panting softly from the final duels, breath and body warm against Elsa's, the flush through her freckles deepening slightly at the unexpected touch. If Elsa had her way then it would spread quite a lot further before long.

"Yes! It was really tough – I mean, it's always tough, but it really was today – and I actually got a point on Derick! That's the first time! I think he was a bit distracted by something, maybe the trip back, but it still counts. Tomorrow I think I…might be able to – oh." She quickly ran out of words as Elsa's right hand worked its way up underneath Anna's shirt, tracing slow patterns over her stomach. The rapier clattered to the floor as she mumbled, "I didn't know you were in _this_ mood."

Elsa took advantage of the expectant silence after to slowly kiss her way up Anna's neck, starting deep into her collar and working her way up to gently nibble on Anna's ear, earning a shiver from the lean form pressed against her own as the rapier clattered to the floor. Now that she had her attention Elsa murmured softly, "I'm glad you've enjoyed my present so much. I must confess, you've spent so much time practicing that I've felt a little jealous of your time. I can see it in your face as you learn, though: you like being good at this, don't you?" Anna nodded, not quite trusting her voice under while Elsa's spell, to which Elsa continued, "Well, there's something that _I_ quite enjoy being good at too…"

At that Elsa pulled a giggling Anna away from the wall, spinning her around to pull her into a stifling kiss. Tongues dueled in their own way, Elsa taking the lead and Anna letting her. Hands set themselves to wandering, Anna's finding the silky-smooth curves of Elsa's dress, and Elsa's feeling under the courser fabric and light armor of the dueling garb. At some point in the process her hands found their way to the buttons securing the fencing trousers and decided that the current state of affairs, namely that they were still securely fastened, simply wouldn't do. Anna tried to pull back, starting, "Elsa, maybe I should have a bath first? I'm all sweaty…" but Elsa refused to let her go, forestalling her sister with yet more kisses. Eventually Anna managed to squeak out, "Ok, I'm convinced."

The next time they allowed themselves a moment for breath Elsa panted, "I'll never not want you. No matter where you are I'll be wishing that my hands were running through your hair. No matter what happens the moment I set eyes on you I'll want to pull you close and kiss you until neither of us can breathe. And I never want you more than when I see that expression, when you've thrown everything to the wind and are just _consumed_ by the sheer enjoyment of what you are doing. I'm so lucky, just too lucky to imagine, to have you." She punctuated her words with more kisses, on the tip of Anna's nose, down the arch of her neck, anywhere that she could reach, before finishing, "It's at those times that I find I simply cannot wait. You are the one who showed me how to hold nothing back, and right now I'm not going to."

A light push against Anna's chest told her that Elsa wanted her on the ground, and she was more than happy to follow the instruction. Elsa follower her down, resting on all fours over the waiting Anna, who leaned in to sneak one more kiss before commenting, "You don't have to keep trying to prove anything." Her eyes flicked from Elsa's own to Elsa's mouth, biting her lower lip before adding, "But if you want to anyway…"

Deft hands finished the task of loosening Anna's pants before sliding them back, exposing Anna's underwear, and more bare skin for Elsa's lips to explore, as they went. She left them bunched against the shoes Anna still wore and leaned close, smelling the sweat from Anna's preceding exercise now chilling in the open air. At some points Elsa's lips barely brushed the skin, while at others she suckled so fiercely as to leave a crimson mark to prove that Anna was hers, hidden where only the two of them could see. Light fingers left nothing untouched, from the very top of Anna's calves just barely exposed, to the edge of her undergarments, dragging them up slightly to kiss towards the center before backing away again. Eventually she slid further up, lifting Anna's shirt as far as the armor would allow to give attention to her midriff. The first kiss went to the belly button, then she spiraled out over abs toned by long weeks of hard work, burning through the chocolate that was a weakness for them both.

Anna was finding it difficult to remain still or silent beneath the Queen's ministrations, hips shuddering as Elsa's focus teased towards the center, and breath coming ragged as it had before. The glancing touches wandering around her underwear in particular earned a reply, Anna growling, "Oh, you _wicked _tease…" at the refusal to go further quite yet. The flush was spreading everywhere now, warm skin made even hotter as the princess squirmed, wanting more. Elsa pulled herself all the way up, her weight resting against Anna as she looked at the desire she had written in her sister's expression, at last snaking her hand beneath the last silken barrier to rub gently against Anna's sex. Turquoise eyes fluttered shut at the first touch, hips straining into the contact, a softly hissed, "Yesssss…" urging Elsa on. She obliged, slipping one finger inside to trace her sister from within and using her thumb to worship Anna's clit more vigorously all the while, delighting in each hitch of Anna's breath, little gasps whenever Elsa felt her in just the right way.

Elsa took her time, seeing clear as day that she was having exactly the effect she wanted on Anna. From her place pressed flat against the younger girl every reaction reverberated back through her, feeling the pleasure through vibrations from the chest each time Anna could no longer stay quiet, and planting kisses whenever she could fit them between the rough draws of air. She knew from experience that she could take Anna all the way just fine from this position, quickly if she wanted, but this wasn't the last act today. Before her subject was too far gone she stalled, slipping her hand back up to the top of the fabric, and started to ease it back, moving down with it. The material whispered over the signs of Elsa's earlier attention, and when it was finally out of the way Elsa lay flat on the ground, hooking arms around Anna's thighs and resting her hands on the bare abdomen. Anna was trying to catch her breath, but Elsa wasn't planning to give her enough time to find it. Her favorite part came now.

Her mouth picked up where her hands had left off, and they hadn't left far to go. Elsa knew also from experience that Anna was most in her power under the sway of her tongue. Touch and pressure combined to drive a wild heartbeat, working her sister to a fever pitch. Hips quivered up and down, bucking into Elsa's face as she kissed her sister's core with love and lust, tongue writhing in the ways she knew Anna most liked and swirling into her deepest reaches. Teeth grazed against her most sensitive parts, the gentle nibble firing through her nerves, back arching as lightning prepared to strike. Breathing came swifter as the sensation built, lungs desperately churning through the burning air, trying and failing to keep up with the blood coursing through her.

Anna's release came with a breathless cry, head tilting back and limbs shuddering around Elsa, begging her to keep going. The Queen's mouth worked her furiously through the one climax, drawing out a second just as the first began to fade, startled laughter bubbling out as the pleasure became overwhelming. Elsa brought her fingers back to the task, rubbing madly to prolong this as long as she could, and freeing her mouth to once again seek out Anna's, hoping to share in her heated breaths. Anna gladly met the kiss part way, still shaking as she came down from the heights of her release. Together, the two of them felt Anna's second climax out, both finding themselves short on air as Elsa rested her head against Anna's, foreheads together and eyes close, half-lidded with contentment.

When Anna was finally ready to speak she haltingly began, "That was…gods, Elsa, that was incredible. I can't believe…I mean _here_, anyone could have walked in."

Elsa, self-satisfaction evident through every inch of her smile, stirred a small cloud of frost over her fingertip, replying, "No, I took care of that when I came in. Though it may be best to leave before the servants start wondering just what it is I'm doing in here with the doorknobs frozen into place." Anna giggled impishly, delighted with Elsa's boldness in any case. The smoldering look she set on Elsa promised a great deal as the two stood, Anna pulling her clothing back up for the moment.

"You'd better not have any plans for the morning. I'm going to do my best tonight to make sure you are going to sleep right through it."

Elsa replied first with a swift kiss on the cheek, then added, "I would like nothing better." Plan set, the two set off to find the bath Anna had mentioned, a fair bit more than washing on their minds.


End file.
